A New World, A New Life
by VTheDarkCrowV
Summary: He lost all of his friends because of that war. Because of Yhwach. He thought it was all over when he caused a fatal wound that could kill him. Yet, at the end, Yhwach sealed most of his powers and sent him to a different world. That was when he met a beautiful woman. One who he'll never forget...and one who he'll always protect... IchigoxHarem! OP Ichigo!
1. Chapter 1 Meeting the Sairenji sisters

**BleachxtoLoveRu Crossover. The main pairing will be on the very bottom and the girl will be in this chapter. The Cruise I'm on internet cost like $200 so I was like hell no lol. This is a story I made during the extra time I had on the cruise and probably won't update that much unless a lot of you guys and girls enjoy it. The new Life Chapter 3 is about half-way done since I couldn't access my documents on fanfiction. Even right now I'm doing everything through my phone in air plane mode and notepad lol. Ichigo appearance will be the same as when he first got his shikai and bankai. His shikai will only look like the one from Xcution arc while his bankai will be the same as when he first got it. Consider it his real zanpakuto in this story instead of the one form the quincy war in the manga. His mask is the one from after his battle with Ulquorria so yeah. That's all I have to say since I cleared all this up.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"It's over, Yhwach." Ichigo said calmly as Yhwach began coughing out blood due to Tensa Zangetsu stabbed deep into his heart. He took everything away from Ichigo. His mother, lover, friends, dad, sisters, everything. Yet, he couldn't help but not be mad at Yhwach for some reason. Was it the fact Zangetsu was technically him but from the past? Was it because he's in a way, his ancestor?

"Good job, Ichigo. You finally defeated me.." Yhwach said smiling as he was slowly dying.

"At the cost of everything precious to me." Ichigo responded with barely any emotion whatsoever causing Yhwach smile to turn into a sad one.

"While I do not regret my actions, I am sorry for what I turned you into." Yhwach said as he stared at Ichigo who wore a mask with two horns with long black lines stretching vertically to his eyes along with marks on his body and a hole in his chest.

"...At the very least... I could control this form now, but I never thought that losing everything I had would give me the control over it right after I needed more power the most." Ichigo said sadly as an image of a dying Orihime appeared in his mind filling him with sadness and void. They were nothing at friends at first but as they spent more time together, especially int he Quincy war, he just fell in love with her and even confessed to which she accepted quickly and happily much to his joy. It was until after a half a year later she was attacked by quincies who destroyed her very source of power. The flower pins. He was unable to make it in time as they stabbed her through the gut causing immense pain in his heart that immediately turned him into his Vasto Lorde state once more and somehow retain his state of mind as he slain all the quincies swiftly. In the end, Orihime slowly died in his arms causing him to turn almost emotionless but gave him the power to turn into his Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde form.

"...I know there is nothing I can do to give you everything I took away from you back. But I see you and all quincies as my son and daughters. So, this will be my final gift." Yhwach said as his right hand began glowing bright blue. Suddenly, the light began engulfing Ichigo much to his surprise as he slowly began shrinking and shrinking along with his power until he looked around 14 years old.

"What did you do to me?!" Ichigo roar in shock and anger at Yhwach who was smiling.

"This is my last gift to you. I limited your power to the point where you first had your battle with that Soul Reaper called Renji. When you go Bankai, you should be able to fight him Byakuya when he uses Shikai. Your mask and form should give a huge boost in your power though along with the skills and sharp mind you built over the last few years as well. My last gift to you is to send you to a more peaceful world." Yhwach said surprising Ichigo.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked a bit in shock.

"You may get a restart in life... but you won't have friends and family with you obviously. Even I can't reverse the dead so simply. This is my last gift to you after everything that has happened. While you may have no family in this world, I guarantee it's more peaceful than this one ever was. As for your power, don't worry. It will only be like this until you meet someone much more challenging which will unseal all your power. Ah, be warned that you can switch into your Shinigami form while in your human body but everyone can see you." Yhwach explained to Ichigo as he was once again engulfed in a blue light.

"I'll use my whole entire life and power to give you a new life, Ichigo!" Yhwach yelled as blood began slowly started coming out of his mouth.

"Live Ichigo! Live and enjoy your new life!" Yhwach roared as Ichigo disappeared in a blue light. Yhwach was left standing there alone with a smile on his face as he slowly began turning to ashes.

"I hope you enjoy your new life, Ichigo." with that Yhwach disappeared as his whole body turned to ashes and was to never be seen again.

While the Soul Society may have won this war, they lost many to the point it might take a few hundred or a thousand years to recover the damages that were caused due to this war.

* * *

 **Ichigo POV**

"Ughh..." I groaned as I can feel more pain from my body than before. Is it because of the fact that I became 14 again? Everything is so dark...

"Oh my god!" I heard someone sounding a lot like a girl yelled in horror. I'm pretty sure I didn't have that many devastating wounds? Ah, right. I am not in the Soul Society anymore.

"Haruna! Go and get some bandages and prepare another bed in my room!" The girl yelled to someone. Her friend maybe?

"Got it! Leave it to me Akiho-oneechan!" Ah, her little sister. Her name is Akiho huh? Rising Sun to protect or Autumn Blade of a plant... While I was thinking this, everything started becoming darker as I said only one word.

"Akiho..." I whispered softly before everything went black.

 **3 days later...**

I slowly began moving around as my consciousness slowly came back to me. When I woke up I saw a beautiful young girl sleeping right beside me. It was then my memories from before hit me and a beautiful young girl with long purple hair that matches her eyes appeared in my brain along with her worried look.

"Akiho..." I called out unconsciously as Akiho began moving around a bit before slowly opening her eyes. What greeted her sight was the young man that she just saved. While he seemed young, his eyes for some reason seemed more mature and there was a certain charm that seemed to attract her for some reason.

"Ah, You're awake! Are you ok? What happened to you that got you all these wounds?" before long she snapped out of it and began barraging me with questions while holding onto my hands causing me to blush for some reason.

"H-Hold on! If you can let go of my hands, I'll answer all your questions." I said surprising her before she snapped out of it and immediately let go with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"S-Sorry about that... So what happened to you that got you all those wounds?" Akiho apologized and then asked curiously. I told her some lies as I can't really say "Hey, I'm a substitute Death God who had recently appeared in this world after defeating one of the evillest man who has ever existed in my world. Oh, by the way, my daily job is to hunt giant soul-eating monsters who have a hole in their chest. Have I ever mentioned that I went to hell before and it wasn't as hot as you think it is?"

Yeah, I can't really say that. So I said I was in a fight with a couple thugs and they beat me pretty badly.

"Uwah... That sounds bad... Hey, what's your name?" Akiho asked.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." I said calmly causing her to blink a few times.

"So you're name means strawberry?" Akiho tilted her head not noticing the tick mark on my head.

"It means Number One Guardian..." I mumbled loud enough for her to hear it, but she seemed to ignore it.

"Well, my name is Akiho Sairenji. It's nice to meet Ichigo!" Akiho said smiling happily.

"It's nice to meet you too Akiho-san." My scowl changed to a small smile.

"Hey Ichigo, do you got any parents around here?" Akiho asked curiously before she felt a tense atmosphere around him.

"I...I don't have anyone left." I said with my tone mixed in sadness and regret as multiple images flashed through my mind.

"..I'm sorry for asking that." Akiho bowed at him with a sad face. She didn't mean to touch on a sensitive topic for him.

"Hey, I know! How about you stay with us?" at that moment when it was getting a bit awkward, Haruna suddenly appeared and said.

Her suddenly appearing surprised both Ichigo and Akiho. Her saying that he could stay with him even surprised them more.

"I think it'll be a bit inconvenient for you guys if I stay here though." Ichigo shook his head trying to politely decline.

"Akiho-nee! Please! I always wanted a brother!" Haruna begged her sister who just thought about it for a moment and smiled.

"Ichigo, why don't you stay with us?" Akiho asked as she smiled at him warmly. Ichigo was about to decline again when he saw her eyes filled with warmth. For some reason, Orihime flashed into his mind.

Her warmth for him.

Her comforting.

Her support for him.

Her...love for him.

Ichigo took a deep breath as images of Orihime flashed into his mind and slowly disappeared. He hesitated for a moment before he decided.

"Thank you." Ichigo thanked her. This caused her smile to grow wider and Haruna too.

"Yay! I got an Onii-chan!" Haruna jumped happily while smiling brightly.

That was the day he joined the Sairenji Household. A day that he would never forget..

* * *

 **Chapter 1 done! What do you guys think so far? There will be 3-5 more chapters until we get into the canon! Don't worry though. There will be some exciting things into the chapter that I'm sure you guys will enjoy :).**

 **Here is the harem list for you all!**

 **Ichigo Harem: Akiho Sairenji, Sephie, Yui Kotegawa, Mikan Yuuki, Rin Kujou, Eve aka Darkness, Xun'er (BTTH), Han Yue (BTTH), Ye Ziyun (Tales of Demons and Gods).**

 **There will only be 11 girls who will be in the harem.**

 **Here are the maybe list**

 **Ichigo Harem Maybe List: Kanzaki Kaori (Magical Index), Mayumi (Mahouka), Yuuki (SAO), Momo (Kuroko no Basket), Medusa (BTTH).**

 **Don't worry about the number of how there are 11 girls in the harem. I already got all of them planned so don't worry :).**

 **Leave a Follow and Favorite for the next update which should be about next week!**


	2. Chapter 2 First Day

**Second Chapter.**

 **I'm still waiting for my hard drive... I just updated this chapter from my little sisters' computer who is about 7 which I'm sure some of you may say is pretty damn sad. Anyways, I was also working on the Black Flower and the White Demons 3rd chapter along with the 6th chapter for "A New Life". Both should come out in about a week or two since I can't go on here that much as this is both my moms and sisters pc. Also, they don't really want me blasting music or watching any videos on the pc as well so yeah. Here's chapter 2 of A New World, A New Life.**

* * *

"Ichigo get up! We're going to be late!" Akiho barged into the room and shook Ichigo up.

"Alright alright, I'm up." Ichigo slowly got up and said as he rubbed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Akiho long purple hair tied into a ponytail and wore a black sailor school uniform that seemed to fit her quite well.

"Come downstairs when you're ready ok?" Akiho smiled at him and then walked out of the room. Ichigo looked around the room he now happened to live in before he got up.

'Well, I guess I better get ready too.' Ichigo sighed scratching his head.

Brushing his teeth, taking a shower, and putting on a uniform, Ichigo finally went downstairs and saw Akiho who was currently placing food on the table and Haruna helping out as well.

"Ah, we're just about finished! Hold on!" Haruna hurriedly said as she rushed to get another bowl. This scene almost reminded him of his old family and he definitely would've mistaken that he was home if it wasn't for the fact the two weren't his own sisters and his dad didn't come kicking him in the face right now.

Being reminded of this, he reminisced about it for a while before he felt someone shaking him.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Akiho asked as she stared into his brown eyes worryingly. Ichigo saw this and just shook his head and gave a small light smile.

"It's alright. Let's go and eat! Everything looks good!" Ichigo said trying to brighten the mood a bit. If his old friends ever saw this, they would doubt if he was even Ichigo at all.

 **-Time Skip-**

Currently, at a junior high school...

"Alright, class listen up! Today we have a new student!" The teacher announced causing the class to instantly go into an outburst of discussions.

"Do you think it will be a guy?" A girl asked her deskmate.

"I don't know! If it is a guy though, I hope he is hot and isn't a pervert." The deskmate said hoping that was the case.

"Hey Shao Lin, think that it will be a hot girl?" A guy asked the person who was beside him who is now identified as Shao Lin. He had long red hair going down to his shoulders and has brown eyes. He was quite handsome and seemed to give off an arrogant aura about him.

"Even if it was, I only have my eyes on Sairenji Akiho. What about you, Kirigaya Tatsumi?" Shao Lin asked giving a smirk to Tatsumi, one of his most trusted followers. Tatsumi had messy brown hair and a pair of brown eyes. Although he wasn't like Shao Lin, he was quite handsome himself.

"Even if it was a hot girl, I will only have my eyes on Ye Ziyun'er." Tatsumi exclaimed passionately while everyone just stared at him. Some had a glint of disgust in their eyes as they know what type of person Tatsumi was while the girls just sighed how lucky Ye Ziyun was to find such a lucky guy who would chase after her. Especially Shao Lin who chased after Akiho.

Ye Ziyun saw this but just ignored it. She has no interest in Tatsumi even if he was quite kind. She just didn't like him that way. Ye Ziyun was beautiful, she had a slender body and long purple hair that goes down to her waist and a pair of lavender eyes. She was just as beautiful as Akiho and was really kind to others.

"Ok ok, calm down everyone. Ok, you can come in now!" The teacher said as he looked at the door.

The door opened and slowly footsteps were heard.

Right now walking was Ichigo, who was walking slowly as he wore the black formal school uniform that seemed to fit him quite nicely. He stopped right next to the teacher and just turned around grabbing a piece of chalk and began writing down his name before he placed it back down and turned to see all of the students in the classroom staring at him.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. Although we have only 2-3 months left, please take care of me." Ichigo said not bowing but just stared at them. He especially stared at Shao Lin because he heard the classes conversation while he was standing right outside the door. For some reason, he couldn't help but dislike the man when he heard and saw him just now.

"Wahh... He's quite good looking himself." A girl mumbled to herself with a hint of a blush. The other girls began talking about him as well while Ye Ziyun just stared at him. Ichigo felt the stare and turned to look at her beautiful lavender eyes.

Ye Ziyun had a look of surprise when she saw him stare directly into her eyes and just looked down reading her own book with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

Tatsumi saw this and gave Ichigo a look of hostility before it disappeared in a flash.

"Alright, Mr. Kurosaki. Please sit right beside miss Ye please." Ichigo nodded and began walking over to Ye Ziyun and sat right beside her.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo introduced himself to Ye Ziyun which caused her to blink before giggling surprising him a bit.

"You already introduced yourself about a minute ago. Well, It's nice to meet you as well Kurosaki-san. My name is Ye Ziyun." Ye Ziyun introduced herself giving him a light but beautiful smile which entranced Ichigo a bit before he shook it off.

"Alright everyone, please turn to section 3 page 37..." like that school began and so did Ichigo's new life in this new world.

 **After school had ended...**

"Ah..." Ichigo stretched his arms up.

"You're tired already?" Ye Ziyun asked him making Ichigo stop stretching.

"Nah, I'm just a bit bored I guess." Ichigo said resting his head down on his desk as he stared at her.

"You know you could join a club if you're that bored." Ye Ziyun suggested causing Ichigo to think about it for a moment.

"Is there any good clubs?" Ichigo asked Ye Ziyun who just pointed to her chin before answering his question.

"I think you could join the soccer or basketball club. I heard our basketball team is considered one of the best and our soccer team as well since they got a new great member to join even though he is quite young." Ye Ziyun told him all she knew right now since she really wasn't into sports that much. Ichigo just thought about it for a moment before making his decision.

"Alright, I guess I'll be joining the Basketball Club then. Do you know if they have tryouts or something?" Ichigo asked her causing her to nod and grabbed something from out of her backpack. She took out a folded paper and unfolded it showing it to Ichigo.

"Here, you should be able to join next year when they are up again." Ye Ziyun handed the paper to Ichigo as he just stared at it and eventually just place it in his bag. The two kept on talking after that and began to understand a bit about each other.

Ye Ziyun learned that he hates it when someone calls him Strawberry and that he likes to go to places like the river usually and just relax there. He also likes to read manga from time to time as well and listening to music or even playing it in his free time. Ichigo learned that Ye Ziyun was usually really curious and is a hardworking person. She also doesn't like people that would use others for personal gains and hurt others for no apparent reason.

"Hey Yun'er!" Someone called out interrupting Ye Ziyun's conversation with Ichigo. Two people were currently walking towards them and it was obvious who they were.

Shao Lin and Tatsumi Kirigaya.

"Ah, hey Tatsumi..." Ye Ziyun was confused right now. Tatsumi never called her by Yun'er before. They weren't close to each other or anything.

"Hey new guy, my name is Tatsumi nice to meet you." Tatsumi introduced himself to Ichigo as he reached out. Ichigo was just staring at him wondering what he was planning but just nodded and grabbed his hand shaking it. As they were shaking hands, Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt Tatsumi attempting to crush his hands. He narrowed his eyes at Tatsumi who just gave him a smile as he removed his hands from Ichigo.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Shao Lin." Shao Lin gave a handsome smile towards Ye Ziyun while a hint of lust appeared in his eyes. He had to admit that Ye Ziyun is obviously comparable to Akiho and could possibly even be prettier than her by just a bit.

"Ok? Done introducing yourself?" Ichigo asked causing the Shao Lin who was staring at Ye Ziyun turned to Ichigo giving him a stunned look. Not only him, even Tatsumi was giving Ichigo a stunned look.

"If you're done, then I am leaving." Ichigo stood up from his seat and packed his things. He looked towards Ye Ziyun who also had a bit of a stunned look. When he saw her face, he just gave a small smile.

"Well, I'll be going. C'ya later." Ichigo walked away while waving his right hand in the air leaving the classroom. Shao Lin and Tatsumi who were still stunned snapped out of it and their faces quickly changed as they stared where Ichigo left with anger. They couldn't believe the guy would act like that to them even when they introduced themselves kindly.

"I'll be going as well." Ye Ziyun got up and packed her things leaving towards the direction where Ichigo left. Only Shao Lin and Tatsumi were left standing there alone shaking in anger.

"Ichigo Kurosaki..." Tatsumi spat out with venom as he moved towards the windows and saw Ye Ziyun running towards where Ichigo was. Shao Lin was staring at Ichigo through the window as well thinking about how he should handle Ichigo.

* * *

 **Ichigo POV**

 **Outside...**

"Ichigo wait!" I heard someone calling my name causing me to turn around. I saw Ye Ziyun who was currently running towards me with a bit of a tired look.

"You alright?" I asked as she stopped and took a deep breath. She got up and stared at me straight in the eyes with her beautiful lavender eyes.

"Ichigo, do you want to exchange numbers?" Ye Ziyun asked surprising me for a moment.

"Sure, but I do not have a phone right now. Just give me your number and when I get one, I'll contact you." I explained to her causing her to nod. She took out a notebook from her bag and tore a piece of paper. She also took out a pencil and began writing her number on it and then handed it to me.

"Here. Text me or call me later when you get a phone k?" Ye Ziyun asked causing me to smile.

"Sure, just respond when I text or call you." I said taking the piece of paper from her hands. She gave me a smile before walking away leaving a sight of the wind blowing her purple hair as she slowly disappeared from my sight. When she was gone, I looked down at the piece of paper that she gave me that has her phone number on it and placed it in my pocket for later when I somehow get a phone.

"Ichigo!" I heard someone else calling my name and turned to see who it was. I saw Akiho who was currently running towards me with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh hey, Akiho. Ready to go home?" I asked as she smiled at me.

"Yeah, let's go!" Akiho smiled she wrapping her arms around mine. I didn't bother with it considering she did give me a place to live and even paid for me to go to school. Still, that didn't stop me from blushing a bit.

"So, how was your first day?" Akiho asked me causing me think for a moment.

"Well, it wasn't all that bad. There were two people who I have to say though, dislike me a lot." I said as I saw her staring at me with a curious look.

"Who?"

"I believe their name was Shao Lin and Tatsumi Kirigaya." Now the curious look she had was replaced with a frown as she stared at me.

"Those two? Nothing but playboys. To be honest, without their parents, I'm sure they wouldn't even accomplish that many things in life as they would be expelled no doubt." Ok, now this got me curious.

"Why?" I asked her as she stared at me for a moment before sighing.

 **(Switch to Normal POV)**

"Those two often like to play with girls before throwing them away as if they were some kind of toy to be used until they get bored. Obviously, this angered a few people but they didn't say a thing about it. There was also one day, during lunchtime, a guy was found beaten because of Shao Lin and Tatsumi." Akiho explained as Ichigo eyes widened.

"The reason was just that the guy tripped and spilled food on them. That wasn't even the worse part either. From what I heard, there was a rumor that they would use people to hurt those who they dislike when school is out." Akiho said causing Ichigo to grit his teeth in anger.

"Why aren't they suspended or expelled yet?" Ichigo contained his anger and asked. This didn't make sense to him. If this was Karakura Town, the two would've been suspended or something like that at the very least. Although he himself had gotten into quite a few fights with some thugs and delinquents, at least he didn't go beat anyone up in his school.

"Bribery. They bribed the principal. As for the 2nd thing I told you about, they claimed it was just a rumor and there wasn't even any proof of them even being involved."

"Bunch of scum bags." Ichigo spat out as his chocolate brown eyes began glowing bright light blue.

"Alright, enough of them. We only have a few months till school is over anyway. Right now, we should go shopping when we get back. There's no way you are going to wear the same shirt and pants every day you know. Come on, let's hurry!" Akiho changed the subject and started running leaving him behind as he just stood there smiling lightly before a frown came across his face.

'If those two hurt Akiho, **I will chain them to the very deepest pit of hell. That's not a threat, It's a promise...** ' Ichigo thought darkly as his eyes changed to black with yellow irises before quickly disappearing.

If someone is to even lay a finger on her, he will show them no mercy and will crush them beneath his feet.

This time, he will protect those close to him. He will make sure of it.

* * *

 **The second Chapter done! Ye Ziyun is introduced!**

 **Ichigo's personality has changed. He lost everyone close to him so he won't make the same mistake happen again.**

 **The reason why Ichigo's personality is a bit darker is because he lost everyone close to him. He won't spare anyone who hurts Akiho. This is especially true since he seen what type of people they are.**

 **Ichigo Harem: Akiho Sairenji, Sephie, Yui Kotegawa,Mikan Yuuki, Rin Kujou, Eve aka Darkness, Akame (Akame ga Kill), Momo (Kuroko No Basket), Ye Ziyun (Tales of Demons and Gods).**

 **Xun'er and Han Yue are removed. Sorry for those who like them! They will be replaced with Momo and Akame so that will be the official harem.**

 **We have two-three more chapters before we head to canon! Also, either next chapter or the chapter after that, it will probably be long as I'm planning on adding in some basketball in there. Probably.**


End file.
